Mislaid
by Wicked R
Summary: Captain Teague gets some visitors. Barbossa and his own son to be exact. No slash, no worries. Set: post AWE.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mislaid Cause  
Disclaimers: Dysney. God Bless them!  
Genre: angst, hurt/comfort, romance. The way I usually do it?

Rating: nothing you should hide behind your palms for.  
Summary: Captain Teague gets some visitors. Barbossa and his own son to be exact. No slash, no worries, no cry. No woman either. At least not till the end.

Set: closely post AWE.

Pairing: Sparrabeth.

Note: I don't ask for betas, I'm too impatient to wait for them correcting my "work"...but if you offer I won't say no, especially as I'm not all that much at home in a pirate's/of the Caribbean world. Tell me what mistakes I make and I'll be grateful!

The sea was calm, lapping quietly at the rocks guarding the entrance to Shipwreck Cove. Just like the way he had seen from Jack, Captain Hector Barbossa followed the shimmering yellow path made by the reflection of the moon in the water. He had never made it to the breathtaking view of the pirate stronghold without Jack's guidance before, Jack knew best, after all this was where he grew up, but he would've not been Captain Barbossa if he would've not been confident in his own abilities to steer the Pearl into the right direction. He watched the funny looking mountains he knew were composed of wrecked pirate ships, but he wasn't close enough to the ever misty island to be able to sight the sails of them. He hadn't been getting closer for a while. That's when realization struck. They'd been fallen victim to the the geography of that sea area in the low tide and gently got stuck on the sand without feeling a thump or noticing it in any way. He turned to give his orders, but was met by a cutlass at his throat.

Captain Teague Sparrow, the keeper of the code and the guardian of Shipwreck Cove knew when they were getting visitors a long fine time before he knew he was there! He had stepped on board unnoticed just like his son would've done and had him at the tip of his blade. "I'm accepting surrenders!" He taunted.

Barbossa pushed him away roughly and reached to ready his own blade, "do you really want a fight, old man? I have no intentions to enter your sanctuary. But I've got something for you! Allow me!" He stepped past the older man and ran below to return carrying a form and making Captain Teague immediately sheet his weapon. He dropped the motionless and comatose Jack into his father's arms, "he's yours. It's unlucky to have feverish and sick on board. We picked him up from a dinghy, he was like this then as well. Elizabeth, Elizabeth. That's all he says. He might talk more to Gibbs, I dunno, but I had enough of this wild-eyed hogwash, I'll tell you that. I'll be off with the tide if you'll please off my ship."

Captain Teague looked towards Gibbs, he nodded in agreement, "we don't know what happened to him, Sir."

It must've been how Barbossa said it, Captain Teague decided. Jack's ship or not, he wouldn't interfere and his son needed a healer sooner rather than later. Agile despite his old age, he got hold of a rope with one hand, holding onto Jack tightly with the other and swung across to the rocks. He would used the cave to get him to the small town at the heart of Shipwreck Cove, he had his longboat in there. He more like dropped him, than put him into the boat, Jack was heavy after all despite the lots of weight he must've lost, and the older pirate was only spry in front of an audience, lulling them into the illusion he wasn't and aged man after all.

Jack groaned at the thud, looking around disoriented, "dad??"

"What happened to you?" Teague leaned close to him, grimacing. It pained him to see his son like this, especially him being so proud of him last time he saw him in the battle with Beckett. They never had a good relationship, his responsibilities as a keeper and a guardian kept him from being the good father he wanted to be and half of it he was never even allowed to explain to any of his children.

"I don't know."

"Spell? Malady? Harm?" Teague grabbed his son by the arm, feverishly trying to keep him awake for one more moment.

"The Fountain Of Youth..." Jack gulped.

"I don't know where it'd be. And even if I knew, it'd not help you Jack," he claimed, knowingly. As the keeper of the code he was aware of many mysteries, but people had to make their own mistakes, even if it was his son. That fact stood between them, in the way of their relationship many times and it wasn't different this time. If Jack was after the Fountain of Youth he would have to make sure his heart was not in denial about anything, cause the spring water was also a symbol of purity. And seems like Jack was in denial about Elizabeth Swan/Turner, the woman he made a pirate king. Then it dawned on him. Jack had already reached the Fountain Of Youth, the state he was in was a direct consequence of him drinking from it! He was in no immediate danger to die, but he could only be saved by the two women he loved. And Captain Teague knew exactly two Jack loved, Elizabeth and the sea. The only thing he had no idea of was how would they save him and how could he do anything about to help it along!

Tbc


	2. Phenomenon

Chapter 2: Phenomenon

"Orders, Captain!" Gibbs said when Barbossa set foot on land, leaving his men in the harbor.

"Row back to the ship, but stay close! I'll be waiting for you here at sunset," Barbossa made the arrangement.

Beckett and the navy might have lost out in the battle, but it still wasn't advisable for such an obvious pirate vessel as the Pearl to be seen in Port Royal without a curse, or safe for the crew. Besides, nobody should've found out about what he was about to do. He didn't like people to see his soft side, he didn't like people knowing he had a soft side at all. He looked up to the hills, to the former Governor's house Elisabeth had inherited from her father, a relatively safe place for her son to grow up, and walked straight towards it. A man used to the sea, he didn't do much gate climbing in his time, so he hesitated by the outside walls of the property. Suddenly, he felt a blade at his throat. It was becoming a habit. "Easy Elisabeth Swan! What are the charges? I haven't even trespassed yet!" He said as irritated as any person would be in the situation. "...Turner you became after all ei? Don't have to lie about your name being Turner anymore." From her stance, she must've had some fencing lessons. "You don't want to harm the very man that allowed you the privilege of getting married!" Producing his cutlass in an instant, he made an upwardly sweep with the same movement as unsheating his weapon.

The young woman blocked the blade by stepping back to right where he wanted her so they could talk. "If you don't want to be caught why do you pirates seem to forget that they can by traced by the smell of rum?"

"Us pirates, my queen? In any case, I'm coming with news."

"And just why would the Captain of the Flying Dutchman would send you as a messenger?" Elizabeth said casually.

"Who said he did? Do I look like somebody's courier? I've always been my own master, Mrs. Turner, haven't I given you enough proof of that?"

"What would you want from me Captain Barbossa? Kidnap me, use me as ransom, lift a curse, go to world's end? And shall I mention a certain ship with black sails was sighted close by?"

"Well, I thought by the way you looked after you killed Jack, you would've wanted to know about his howabouts now."

"What have you done with Jack? Marooned him again?"

"Why would I do that little pretty? It doesn't work. But I guess, people could be as good as marooned in Tortuga...and he's sailed away with my map, that's what! Wished to find him!"

"And why does that interest me again?"

"Does it not? Funny how it is you killed him and yet you're so certified to care about him. On the same note, I care about him too. At least as much as to honor a fellow pirate's last wishes."

"Last wishes..." Elizabeth almost dropped the sword, paling considerably. A sick feeling mounted in her.

"Way back from the Kraken's mouth, no way back from malady, at least not one I've heard of."

"Is is he...is Jack dead? I know you talked of last wishes, but you never got around to saying if he died..." Elizabeth was hesitant to ask, lips shaking in dread. As if looking at herself from the outside, she also registered at that moment how much she didn't want that. He was her inspiration, her pirate role model that gave her so much bubbly energy and made her bold. She had already been missing him, she couldn't imagine not seeing him ever again. A part of her would die too.

"In all likelihood aye, by now," Barbossa said solemly before returning to his normal mocking tone, "surprised even Jack can die? I sailed to Shipwreck Cove to take him home fe it. Before, he wanted to see you. Whether you'd get there in time, I don't know, I could be wrong. I'm merely letting you know. Tell Jack it was merriment to have him. A dandy fight. Now, if you please I got to go back. You never know with this mad crew."

Tbc


	3. Echo

Chapter 3: Echo

"Is he dead?" Elizabeth repeated the same sentence to Captain Teague Sparrow she had been repeating over and over in her mind ever since Barbossa visited her and all the way to the pirate hide out.

Teague indicated no sadly, "he's sleeping, if you can call it that," he let her into the room, "he sometimes takes notice of his surround..." He nodded to her in the way of letting her pass, grateful she had come, although he didn't know how that was possible, other than those two had shared a bond, more than any ordinary, something he suspected ever since Jack uttered the world "Elizabeth Swann" as his vote for the Pirate King on the Brethren meeting.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment then got herself together to be able to edge closer to her friend's bed. After all that was what she came for.

His handsome, yellowish features were covered in sweat even though he hardly had anything on apart from the soaked compresses his father tried to bring his fever down with. His breathing was shallow, his brow in a frown as if in pain. She still, couldn't believe it. The fabled Captain Jack Sparrow was above things such dire, plainly and painfully human as dying.

She grabbed his hand, not minding his palm radiating heat and wetting her fingers. She leaned close to see if there was any chance she could let him know she was there for him. That kiss he didn't want the last time they parted cause it would've reminded him of their first one, the kiss of death, would he want it now? It could well be the kiss of death again, but she owed him that much if he was asking for her. She felt as if she didn't have a choice right now, only Jack's feelings mattered. Hypnotized, she neared his dry lips, not caring about the audience. "I'm sorry Jack. There was a moment where I had to chose between you two and Will was my first love-I owed him that Jack! I'm so sorry. But I kept the ring you gave me! I'm still wearing it see? Eternally yours I am..."

However, Captain Teague started moving from one leg to another, weirded by the experience. Your child in intimate relationship with another is not something you would watch without squirming, however beneficial it might be, whatever the circumstances. Elizabeth will take good care of his son, he was sure of that. Perhaps he should leave right now, sail out to the open sea as he had planned. The answer, the missing part of the puzzle to his son's health had to come from there. He wasn't sure if the Pirate King noticed he had slipped out the door.

Not having had much reaction from Jack after the gentle kiss apart from a little turn of the head, she decided they weren't close enough, She had to have him in her arms even if for the last time, offer him some sort of comfort, it had to register with him somewhere if what Captain Teague said was true. She slowly crept onto the bed and lay down next to him, embracing his upper body and putting her head on his shoulder, the position she dreamed of just as often as being with Will, where she started crying. After what had happened to Will she thought she was strong enough to deal with anything. But not so. She pressed herself even closer, this need was hers now, not a presumed his. She had to feel him one last time, make up for all the lost months with one single embrace, feel whole for one tiny fraction of a second when and if she'd maybe forget the circumstances. And when she found that moment she got lost in it, lulled herself into a half sleeping state till gentle fingertips brushed over her hair.

"Wherefore are you weeping, luv? I'm not properly gone yet." He would've added, it's just like being in the locker, but didn't feel like mentioning it. Besides, that would've made his line too long, he was too tired to be able to speak that much.

Elizabeth jumped, sat up and wiped the tears off her face. She was surprised by his voice, but found it hard to talk past the lump in her throat, "I..."

Jack reached for her hand, "it'll be all right, luv." With the easiness of someone who was now ready to die, he closed his eyes again. It was everything as it was meant to be. Let her be the last one to kiss him, let her be the last one to touch him before he faces the inevitable.

"No so much vantage fe you, Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth heard a familiar taunting voice, "you see, I can't let you pass over. Didn't I tell of heavy plans fe you?" Tia Dalma said slowly, approaching with a small bottle which she gave to Elizabeth. "You trust me my darling?" She asked her. Elizabeth nodded. "This is made of all the healing plants from the sea." The ruler of the seas said, "but you're the one who has to countervail the drops he's taken from the fountain of youth."

"Fountain of Youth? Isn't that supposed to make you immortal?"

Tia Dalma cackled briefly, "everything comes with a price, remember that with all childish pirate tales! Have him drink up!"

Elizabeth put the bottle to his lips without hesitation and poured it down his throat.

Jack groaned, turned to the side and spat. "That's vile!"

"Did you think it would taste good, Jack Sparrow?" Tia Dalma said on an evenly voice, as if she didn't have feelings about this whole event. "I've just saved your life. The sea wants you to perform your duties, so don't make me assume human form over again! And if you want to drink some more Agua de Vida, have your love where it's due to be!" Her form looked as if it was becoming shorter, then suddenly turned into water and sipped down the drain, the smell of salty water lingering after her.

Tbc


	4. Rivulet

Chapter 4: Rivulet

The moment Captain Teague stepped back off his ship he started running back to his house. He ran round people and his crew, not caring that most of them would've never seen him moving that quickly. The village folk were a tight circle, but after so many years together there hardly were any secrets, they all knew Captain Teague could not be bothered by many things in life, they all knew how he'd cursed his son for bringing trouble all the time, and they all knew his only son was the ultimate reason to his life at the same time. The only person in the village who probably didn't know was Jack himself, but Teague would slow down when he got to his son, and Jack'll not have to be aware of how hastily he made his way back from the ship when he was told Tia Dalma had appeared and that Jack was healed. He had to see it with his own eyes though, touch him, maybe even hug him. He'd always been annoyed with his son's demeanor, his antics, his lies, but mostly annoyed that Jack was so much more famous than him, had achieved a lot more, taken on enemies he never dared to. And now Teague was running up the stairs in a matter of moments, no lumbago, no coughing, just to be stopped at the door by the voices coming from behind it.

"What else could I have done Jack?" Elizabeth's voice was bitter. "Leave my husband to suffer for eternity because I wanted to be with you?"

"What about all those times before you wed him?" Jack's voice was, indeed, strong and demanding, coming closer to the door as if he was walking up and down. "When you've flirted with me, when I asked you to marry me?"

"You told me you were a captain and could perform marriage on the ship and you were drunk! Not exactly the proposing I would've wanted."

"You wanted me to propose? You were engaged for Christ's sake!"

"So why you're sending Mr. Gibbs with your ring to me? Wasn't it supposed to be an engagement ring? He said so!"

"I was luv, and next thing I know you're trashing my guts asking Barbossa to tie the knot for you!"

"Who else should've we asked? We were on the sea! Another captain close by perhaps? Davy Jones perchance? Or you peradventure? Would you have performed the ceremony?"

"I would've if that's what you wanted. At least it would've been darn pellucid that you're willing to disregard any predisposition I might've had! At least I could use this tinker's dam compass for anything in the world but knowing where you and Port Royal was at any time. Queerly, it was like a real compass! You just had to calculate where North was comparing to Port Royal!"

"The compass! Jack, give it to me!...See? Not Port Royal anymore, right there where you're standing! Does that prove what I'm saying it's true? Circumstances Jack! And circumstances tell me I have to go back to my baby son."

"William Turner, huh? Strong name, after his father for sure?" Jack said mockingly, "how could you be so sure the boy's his?"

"I was married and I had to give him a name! I couldn't have just raised a bastard! Jack, please, nobody knows..."

"He's my son," Jack sat, realization hitting that what he'd been suspecting was in fact true.

"I will carry on with my life as it was, so that Will can come back from the depth."

"I know Lizzie. But not tonight. This night, you're mine," he pulled her down into his lap on the bed.

The End.


End file.
